


Running For Fun

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione doesn't understand.





	Running For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for [](http://fitzette.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fitzette.livejournal.com/)**fitzette** , because she's mental like Ron.

Hermione didn't understand "running for fun".

She didn't understand how running _could_ be fun.

She made it a rule to only run when it was completely necessary.

Hermione ran because she _had_ to; when there were Death Eaters to run from, or a friend who needed her help. She never understood how anyone could _enjoy_ it.

However, when Ron returned home, smelling all sweaty and manly, Hermione gave up trying to understand.

If he wanted to run every morning, she'd accept that.

And if he wanted to share his shower with her afterwards, she might even learn to appreciate it.


End file.
